


坚果壳

by Idoknow



Category: Spiderman Home coming MCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-30 01:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idoknow/pseuds/Idoknow
Relationships: Tony Stark Top Peter Parker Bottom Tony Stark&Peter Parker
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“你紧张的时候，会像小老头一样搓手。”

“对、对不起……斯塔克先生。”

“我不需要你的道歉，帕克。我只是想让你放松下来，我让你感到紧张吗？”

彼得连忙否认，托尼知道自己又让他感到难堪了。托尼一直都感到，钢铁侠和蜘蛛侠，和，托尼斯塔克和彼得帕克的相处模式完全不同。蜘蛛侠是会哭的孩子，蹦蹦跳跳机灵话满天飞，让托尼难以避免地产生爱护他纵容他的甜蜜心理；彼得帕克真的就像是一个小窝囊废，动不动就会红眼圈，心软的一塌糊涂，“对不起”是他的口头禅，即使托尼说服自己这是个老实正经的孩子，没有一点狡猾的小心眼，勤勤恳恳切切，是一条会摇尾巴会耷拉耳朵的小狗，只是笨拙些太过认生，多宠爱一点就可以了。

“我们只是去吃个饭，不是吗？”托尼非常喜欢把疑问和反问句抛给彼得，但是剥夺他回答的权利，“你的穿着也很得体，我们的关系也很正当，并没有什么事情值得你去担心。”

“我没有担心，我也不紧张，斯塔克先生……”

“那你就不要搓手。也不要扯你的衣服角。”托尼又打了一下方向盘，他总是很喜欢数落彼得，他自己都没有发现。

“对……我，斯塔克先生，我只是，我有点太激动了。”彼得轻声的回应里包含着浓烈的喜悦和柔情，他像是一点都没有感觉到托尼的嫌厌，轻飘飘地沉浸着，“我想到，能和您一起吃饭，我就很高兴。”

托尼被温柔的不着痕迹的恭维狠狠地击中了，但是他往往会产生一种挫败感，所以他还是没有给男孩闪烁的眼神一个动摇的回应，只是悄悄地心口收紧了一会，然后理所当然地不知廉耻：“这的确是一件值得高兴的事情，孩子。”

彼得和托尼在顶楼的包间靠窗的双人桌前坐下，他想自己从来没对托尼提过什么要求，除了拜托他帮自己升级一下战衣。托尼示意侍者先给彼得倒上香槟，彼得也没有说：“我还没满十七岁，我不能喝酒，斯塔克先生。”这太不酷了。

品尝鹅肝的时候斯塔克先生示意他举起酒杯，两个人十分中规中矩地碰了杯，托尼才想起来，说是出于责任确认一下，不如说是出于恶意调侃一下，“这是你的十七岁生日，对吧？”

彼得湿漉漉地看了他一眼，然后把细长的水晶杯里的酒液一饮而尽。托尼也没再追问什么，看上去有点无趣地抿了一小口。

“想要什么生日礼物吗？尽管说。”彼得发现他之前恶补的用餐礼仪完全是白费，托尼完全是在很不优雅地大嚼特嚼，只是他长得好看所以不至于吃相丑陋而已，但是这也让他放松下来，甚至是更加崇拜这个奇特的男人了。

“这些就够了，斯塔克先生。”彼得吸溜吸溜地喝着烩汤，即使托尼有些介意地挑起了眉他也无能为力，他根本不知道怎么喝汤不出声音，这只中国陶瓷的汤勺实在是不能完全含在嘴里，“我只想您能陪我过生日。”

托尼点了点头，“其实我给你准备了礼物，”彼得喝汤撇开松露的行为已经被托尼发现了，但是他能理解粗茶淡饭的男孩对这类食物的厌恶，“新的战衣。今天晚上在我这里留宿吧。”

“我……我不知道梅婶婶会不会同意。”

“我只关心你能不能吃饱。这就上餐后甜点了，虽然说烩不厌精，但是对于正在长身体的青少年来说，还是汉堡和薯条更满足吧。”

彼得又要对梅婶婶撒谎了。为了这个任性的男人，彼得不知道多少次对他最亲密的人撒谎了，而他最要好的朋友内德也不知道多少次帮他圆谎了。

很托尼斯塔克开始一段关系真的非常简单，但不是和托尼斯塔克开始一段感情。彼得很难说他对斯塔克先生的感情是怎么发生的，但是他可以非常有条理像是分析案例一样陈述出他和托尼的关系是怎么开始的。

他被蜘蛛咬了一口，他当上了蜘蛛侠，美国队长疯了，钢铁侠找到了蜘蛛侠一起去打美国队长，钢铁侠为此送给他一套战衣。他们打输了，钢铁侠把战衣留给他，他闯祸了，钢铁侠把战衣收回去，他将功补过了，钢铁侠邀请他加入复仇者联盟他拒绝了，所以他得到的奖励还是那一件战衣。

好像也不是很简单。这中间掺杂着各种各样的巧合，错过一个，他恐怕要么带上眼镜成为书呆子，要么和战衣共度余生根本引不起托尼的关注，要么就被托尼扫地出门像是用旧了不好用的工具一样。

托尼只是对彼得产生了一点好感的时候，揽过他的肩膀，揉过他的脑袋，对他露出过那种该死的迷人笑容，偶尔回复他几条信息的时候，彼得以为这是男人最大限度的柔情，然后不怕死地表白了。

托尼在他的工作台上发现了一张纸条，从线圈笔记本上扯下来叠了三叠，上面写着：

“给 

斯塔克先生”

托尼真的很是不知道怎么评价彼得的表白方式。这张小破纸条，如果不出意外的话，绝对会被他忽略掉然后扔进搅碎机，但是不知道什么样的机缘巧合，托尼偏偏看到它了。其实他看到内容的时候还在想，只难道不是邮件就可以解决的事情吗，为什么要用这么幼稚的手段。

但是他不知道自己露出了攻破了一个技术难关的时候得意的微笑，虽然很短很短，托尼很懂得控制自己的表情，尤其是在关于未成年的事情上，他总需要一些超标的优越感。他很高兴地回复了男孩，当然用的是电子邮箱：

“好呀。便宜你了，小孩。”

然后他们就这么奇奇怪怪地开始了这段关系。托尼知道彼得对自己来说是不一样的，无论如何，他的人生中从来没出现过一个十五六岁的男孩，能让他分散出那么多的精力去照顾，但是总不至于发展到这一步。

最后托尼给彼得点了三份甜品，彼得即使还是有很大的胃口但很贴心的跟斯塔克先生说他吃饱了，因为斯塔克先生表现地比之前要生动一点，彼得甚至能察觉到他是有一点跃跃欲试的，应该是很迫不及待想要送给自己炫酷的战衣吧。

是不是自己惊喜的表情也会让斯塔克先生感到幸福呢？彼得在这个时候才敢这样想。

事实证明故作成熟是一件很愚蠢的事情。他今天是十六岁而不是十七岁，生日礼物不是战衣，或者是生日礼物根本不是为自己准备的，战衣什么的根本不存在。十七岁不仅意味着他成年了，可以喝酒了，还象征着他可以被操了。

彼得被托尼按在引擎盖上解腰带的时候真的有一点心如死灰了，托尼没喝几滴酒，上了年纪之后酒后乱性总是会让他头痛欲裂一整天，他已经很会克制了，所以这种急色的粗鲁行为完全在清醒的情况下心安理得地发生着，这让彼得最强烈地感到了他们关系的不平等是多么的严重。

引擎盖上的灰尘黏在睫毛上戳进他的眼睛，贴在嘴角沾上他的牙齿，顺着鼻翼吸进鼻腔，彼得感觉自己和他们就是一种物质，随意男人拂开或者攥起，用水和成各种形状，用作各种途径。

彼得的指甲在车身上刮出刺耳的声音和花白的痕迹，车漆堆积在短短的指甲里，那一块脆弱的皮肉感到十分的酸涩。托尼直接顺着缝制精细的针脚撕开了西服裤，彼得高腰的内裤还塞在挂在腰间的皮带上。托尼一边解着自己的腰带和裤拉链，一边把纯棉的四角内裤从腰带里扯出来，一直推到男孩的臀部下方。

“斯塔克先生……”彼得怕的浑身发颤。

他以为自己曾经为这个男人浑身发热，在自己稚嫩光滑的手掌中硬挺灼热的性器在听到自己呼唤他的名字的时候——托尼——会跳动会流出激动的液体，他以为托尼咬他的嘴唇吸他的舌头舔他的牙齿自己都会哭着高潮，他就是足够爱托尼了，他就可以接受托尼对他做任何事情，甚至有时是无比期待的。

可是他真的太过抗拒了。彼得以为是车头顶到了自己的小腹，而他刚刚吃完鲜奶油包裹的甜品，所以才会产生胃部的不适，这是可以忍耐的生理现象。而事实是在他意识到之前，他就已经发出了扫兴的干呕声，这是心理的排斥。

托尼完全硬起来的性器已经抵在了那个完全闭合的小洞前，细细密密的褶皱和饱满的嫩粉色几乎让人看不到那个洞口，而掰开两瓣紧实羞涩的臀肉让它露出来，就已经让托尼小臂酸痛了。

即使是听到彼得令人反胃的反胃声，托尼也没有丝毫软化的迹象。他突然觉得，自己的下半身永远都要比自己的心脏要更爱一个人。

“……你还好吗？”托尼被彼得抓挠引擎盖的声音搞的面目狰狞，彼得的指尖竭力地弯曲着，像是濒死之人用尽最后的力气去扯下一张道貌岸然的面具。

“彼得？”食糜开始从男孩的嘴里涌出，托尼立马把他捞进怀里拍打着他的背部，男孩的胸腔收缩着挤出今晚的食物，他人生中的第一杯香槟，五分熟的牛排，烤鹅肝，咸奶油蛋糕。

彼得尽情地吐完了之后才想起来自己喝了酒，要不然他也不会想太多，斯塔克先生不够爱惜他之类的想法，是从来不会出现在他的脑海中的。

“对不起……”彼得和从车前灯上滑落和秽物一起跌坐在地上，他不敢抬头，托尼还没来得及放回去的玩意儿正半硬着戳着他的额头，这真的是糟透了，他就不应该喝酒。

“没事。”托尼听上去并不生气或者是尴尬，他十分熟练地把自己塞回去，然后把男孩扶起来，甚至很亲切地为他擦了擦嘴角，“我第一次喝酒也很糟糕，我第一次做爱更糟糕，我甚至吐在了那个女孩身上。”

彼得特别难堪地穿过裤子被撕扯出的洞把他的内裤提上，冷不丁地被托尼逗笑了，“那还真是糟糕。”

“是呀，要不然我早就忘了那‘第一次’的经历了。”

“虽然这很糟糕，彼得。”托尼给彼得脱掉吐脏了的外套，扯烂了的裤子，端来漱口用的冰水，正在准备去给他找换洗的衣物，“但是我竟然，很喜欢照顾你。”

TBC


	2. 坚果壳

“这、这是什么？”

一只彼得太过激动而非常用力所以脱轨的木抽屉打翻在地上，彼得不住地吞口水舌头打结，“斯塔克先生，这是——”

“哦，孩子。”托尼看到那只空洞洞的抽屉柜的位置就知道小男孩帮他找电路板的时候不小心发现了什么，他神闲气定地摘掉护目镜，橡胶绷带在他的太阳穴上左右各勒出一道痕迹。

“如你所见，我可不信你不知道这是什么。”彼得还是一副被吓坏了的样子，托尼突然很严肃地皱起了眉，“你在想什么？想这东西插进你的小屁股里会有多爽吗？”

“没！没有！”彼得简直是要舒了一口气，这个东西原来不是‘斯塔克先生的’，而是‘斯塔克先生给自己的’。

“算了，你先去写作业吧。”托尼走到他面前拾起来抽屉，捡起来那连包装盒都没有的赤条条的一根，还端详了一会，把那玩意儿扔进木盒里，送上轨道。

彼得站在原地一动不动，托尼大声地关上抽屉，“怎么了？你想试试吗？现在。”

“不不不不不！我，我去写作业了！”彼得慌慌张张地按着指纹锁，好多次才成功把门打开。

托尼看着男孩面色苍白地逃窜，他实在不明白为什么这种事情会让他这么害怕，他本来以为男孩会红着脸十分羞耻地躲避，但是他的反应完全是面对洪水猛兽而不是幽会情郎了。

托尼悄悄自我检讨了一下是不是他们的第一次给男孩留下了什么阴影，但是没过多久他就听到了零件分崩离析的噪音，他暗暗指责了一下彼得的不称职，去回炉重造他的实验品了。

彼得啃着自己的指节，练习题的页脚被他又揉又卷，两只手都在搞破坏，而两条腿在凳子上磨蹭着。他硬了。

不知所措地坐定在书桌前男孩的手心沁了一层冷汗，他摊开书非常专注地做了几道题，然后十分狂躁地扔掉了手里的笔。

那根涂着恶俗的紫色的仿真按摩棒被托尼握在手里的画面一直在彼得的作业本上盘踞着，彼得超凡的记忆力和敏锐的视觉让那只饱满的硕大的头冠和略微带一点弧度的茎身完全是活灵活现栩栩如生。他一边回忆着，小腹一边不自然地收紧，与此同时一起收紧的还有他的裤子。

彼得克制住自己没有掀翻桌子，而是把练习题扯成了两半，把凳子翻倒在地上，跌跌撞撞地跑了出去。

“你干什么！”托尼正在把纤细的电线粘合在线路板上，这是个细致活，容不得半分差错，而他一开始就错的离谱，他不该让彼得去写作业而是应该把他赶回家，他不该让彼得给他找什么线路板而应该事先准备好，一开始，他就不该答应彼得来这里实习！

彼得用蛮力把托尼从背对着他掰成正对着他，扑在男人的怀里用自己鼓鼓的下体蹭着对方的大腿，鼻尖正好埋在男人裸露的腋下闻着他汗液和香水的味道。

“斯塔克先生……“

”哦，宝贝，我知道你想要什么。“托尼推着男孩的肩膀让他从自己怀里离开，牵着他的手带他来到那只抽屉前，“帮我把它拿出来好吗？”

彼得不知道为什么像是被欺负了一样低着头啜泣着，手臂抬起来和他硬在裤子里的小东西呈一个角度，慢吞吞地拉开了抽屉。他的右手和一小截洁白的手臂消失在半开的抽屉洞里，精确无误地握住了那根东西。

“好孩子。”托尼要求彼得把它横放在自己的双手中递给他，粗大的柱体完全长出了男孩小巧的双掌。

托尼坐在沙发上，双腿十分自在地岔开，休闲裤的正中央鼓起的一块特别不要脸地暴露出来。

“趴到爸爸腿上来，宝贝。”彼得正拽着衣角在托尼手中那根和裤子里那根之间眼神游离，就听到托尼温和的命令。

“斯塔克先生……”

“来。”

把膝盖抵在我的大腿边上，胸膛挨着沙发，这样我才能看见你的小屁股，彼得。彼得感觉斯塔克先生的两只大手就像是一对木枷锁住了自己的屁股，他不得不跟着男人揉捏的节奏扭动，直戳戳的阴茎在托尼的裤子上划下一道道水痕。

托尼怎么也玩不够这个小屁股。这两瓣完美对称的肉瓣，没有胎记或者鸡皮，滑嫩地像是女人的乳房，但是外侧都微微凹陷，显得臀峰更高耸和饱满。托尼最后不解恨地狠狠拍了两巴掌，打得男孩哀嚎不止，自己的手臂酸痛不已，才掰开那两瓣戳上了那个他打过招呼的小洞。

“啊！”彼得弹动了一下屁股撅地更高，可怜兮兮地回过头去看到男人被自己吞的只剩下一半的食指，“天哪，斯塔克先生，我，我不能……”

托尼还没把第一根手指捅进去就又添了一根手指，两个手指拥挤交错着闯进了男孩干涩高热的穴洞。这可不是个有天赋的男孩。托尼按住彼得因为疼痛而不断翻动的身体，他已经抽动了这么久了，男孩的穴肉只是升温而没有变湿。他又插进去了一根手指，在下腹一阵阵的胀痛中心不在焉地想。

“轻一点，请您轻一点，斯塔克先生！”彼得几乎要撕烂手里揪着的沙发，他完全是嘶吼着对男人请求，甚至是威胁，“别这样了，停下！”

托尼眯着眼睛看着男孩红肿的眼睛，手掌依然禁锢着男孩的腰身，手指却从善如流地抽了出来，“好的，我们暂停一下。正好，帕克先生，我还想问问你，这个还是我的，选一个吧。”

彼得不可置信地睁大了眼睛，托尼送了送腰，与此同时晃了晃那根紫色的按摩棒，“你可要想清楚了，你想被一个按摩棒破处吗？”

“斯塔克先生……”彼得看着男人的眼睛，丝毫没有任何玩味，戏谑，他看上去那么认真，像是在诚恳地征求自己的意见。他甚至感觉，斯塔克先生是这样爱着自己的，这是他以为之外的，成年人的爱意，“我不知道，我不知道当时在想什么，但是……”

“哦，真可惜，你拒绝了我。”托尼俯下身来吻了吻男孩的侧脸，“没关系，这个也能让你舒服的。”

“我不是，我不是这个……”彼得急切地想要从这个前所未有的温柔的湿吻中摆脱出来安慰托尼，他知道这会让他很受伤。

“我说没关系，彼得。”托尼把他的脸朝下按在了沙发里，贴着男孩的耳根叹息着，“当你真正想要我的时候，我会给你一切。”

然后他就把那根假阳具推进了男孩的身体。

那块圆形的底部卡在男孩的穴口上的时候彼得哭叫着高潮了。托尼因为那一声高昂的尖叫空白了一段时间，他的汗水糊住了睫毛，甚至感觉自己在享受同等的快感经历同样的高潮。他甚至忘记了打开按摩棒上震动的开关。

托尼抱着男孩的小屁股操纵这高频率震动的按摩棒抽插的时候，彼得仰着头费力地高喊，终于扯烂了沙发爆发出一片的棉絮。那些毛茸茸的白色像是不受引力影响一样向空中飞去，霎时间把两个人罩在了里面。

托尼只能看见男孩漂亮的后脑勺，从发根流到脖子上的汗水，男孩的精液已经打湿了他的裤子，两个人的性器隔着一层湿透的布料相互磨蹭着。他的手臂酸痛地几乎麻木，男孩逐渐失去控制的喊叫催促着他更快一点，最后在纷飞的白色棉絮中将男孩送上他渴望的高度。

彼得瘫倒在托尼的腿上陷入了昏厥的睡眠，托尼牵起男孩还摆放在脑袋两侧的双手把他翻转过来，轻轻地吻了吻那双洁白的小手。

最后他把浓重的精液射在了那双无意识的小手中，并且把按摩棒留在了男孩疲惫的体内。

不要以为我有一点爱他。

TBC.


End file.
